pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Patapon 3 DLC
Oh no. I can't find any ad on IGN that is spoken of here. It's April 12th for me, so why? Bleh. 23:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) A Question (I will remove once it has been answered and read) As I live in the UK, I have yet to get Patapon 3. Tomorrow. Maybe Friday. Or Saturday, or maybe later... Depends on when I can see my aunt 'cos she preordered it... Anyway... Is the DLC Guide either - *Like a DigitalComic-sorta-thing *Like a PC-sorta-thing Next, where is it found on your PSP, e.g, Game, Picture, etc And finally, what is the MB required because I got very little on my Memory Stick, until I buy an 8GB. Thank you, ConnorWL 11:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ANOTHER Question Is the Code only redeemable on one PSN, and can it be used without a PSN on your PSP, after you've downloaded, of course. ConnorWL 22:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Malevolent Uramus Helm Okay, whoever originally posted the Malevolent Uramus helm section is a moron. The code does NOT differ every time, and the advertisement in question is STILL ACTIVE: http://psp.ign.com/articles/116/1160450p1.html Just keep refreshing the page until it comes up. I am 99% certain that the code is reusable, but that link will serve if for some reason it is not: 838N-Q8NF-K56T (It worked for me, just redeem it on the PSN like the Bald Helm code). Also, there is a Clown Helm code as well: Clown Helm D86C-A4NM-4KE5 And just to remind, the Bald Helm: JCAF-CENE-ECN4 Note: These are only confirmed to work on a North American PSN account. I found a couple of European PSN codes via the official website's mini game, but I literally have no idea what they are for: 4BA7-9RN5-F3QK ALDQ-P4N6-5C69 If any of our friends in the UK want to try these out and post the results here, go for it! Finally, according to this blog post: http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mr.Axel/Special_Helmet_DLC_for_JP_version_%28SPOILER%29 There is an advertisement for the Japanese version of the game. The 2nd and 4th helms from the left are the Bald Helm and Malevolent Uramus Helm respictively, but there is also a sunhat, a samurai helmet, and a head scarf that I cannot currently find for the US (assuming they have been released at all). There is no clown hat on this advertisement, so the possiblity that more than 6 hats exist is very very real. I hope this helps! Good hunting! Papadragon329 03:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC)papadragon329 limited number Of these DLC, the bald cap, malevolent uranus helm, the clown helm are of a limited number which is now gone. YOU CANNOT GET THESE ITEMS USING THESE CODES ANY MORE. The marina sea helm can still be got. Codes still work Don't listen to the above, I just redeemed the codes for the Clown Helm and Uramus Helm five minutes ago and they worked fine. Not sure about the bald cap though. Code availability I recently deleted the "Code no longer works" for the various U.S. helms. If you are having trouble redeeming the codes, DO NOT EDIT THE WIKI! Post on the talk page first! A couple of pointers: 1) The three helms that say "US accounts only" can only be redeemed by accounts made in the US. Same with the European accounts. 2) By all estimates, these codes are set to expire May 31st. 3) The PSN has been having some maitnenece issues recently, so don't give up immediately! If you have issues, post here, and we'll figure them out. Sorry for the rant, but as it turns out, the information (or misinformation) here spreads like wildfire amongst the various forums. sorry sorry about going crazy like that, guess i was just a bit bad when my hopes of having seet loot got dashed... So, none of the codes work for me, though this may be because i have a european version?? Lord Cyru 22:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? The guy posting Penis is an idiot ignore him. Well I hope we get the Samurai helm and the straw hat one :$ they look awesome So called downloadable levels? I saw the edit of the dlc just now and I went to ps store but no downloadable levels so where do we find them? No Bald Cap? I was able to get the clown helm but everything else no work. Why?